


One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ — Akeshu version

by akhmorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Trauma, Will Add More, akeshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhmorn/pseuds/akhmorn
Summary: There's literally one hundred ways to say "I love you", and they're all written down i several chapters.100 chapter challenge based onthis.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this has been on AO3 before but i removed it due to some circumstances and decided to bring it back now that the hype has returned. i will try to update frequently from now on.
> 
> reminder that the chapters are going to be connected to each other.

Visiting friends and family in Tokyo was rarely a given (if you count Sojirou as family, that is), and was an exhausting occurrence as well. Akira and Akechi would usually book a flight or take the train, but since both were able to drive a car after going through the whole car license hell, it was way more comfortable to sit in the old Suzuki Ignis that Akira got from his father. Sure, the car had its issues and was no longer meant for long rides. But it was way enough and both boys were able to pay for the gas due to their jobs. 

Knowing how painful it could be, they still tried their best to make the best of the ride. When Akira was ruling over the wheel, Akechi would read one of his numerous detective novels. When Akechi was driving, Akira would just stare out of the window or even take a nap. He couldn't read in a car without feeling nauseous, which was really odd since he tended to read a lot in trains but didn't feel nauseous at all. 

The radio was on all the time, and both boys would argue about the choice of music. Akechi was the classical music and jazz type while Akira was going for pop or even rock music. Depending on who'd rule over the wheel, the radio channels would change a lot. However, both guys were able to accept the preference of one another, and that it shouldn't influence their relationship in any matter. 

* * *

Akechi and Akira were on the way back to their home in Kyoto, and it felt like the time was going too fast or too slow. The boys left the Leblanc early at 4 in the morning since they didn't really want to go through the big traffic. Sojirou was kind enough to offer them to stay overnight, even though they wouldn't get much sleep over there. Sleeping in the car was an option but 'not very healthy', Makoto had suggested the other day. But Akechi was generous enough and bought a neck pillow just in case one would sleep in the car. Safety first.

In the middle of the ride, the couple was forced into a pile-up that would take them at least 4 hours to get out. A car crash happened on a highway and the accident really messed up the entire road. It was really tiring and irritating, especially for Akechi who was on the wheel while Akira was sleeping in the car. The brunette, however, could feel the fatigue coming over him even after drinking two coffees before their leaving, however, he still hadn't slept enough the other night. 

A sudden honk eventually startled Akira and caused him to wake up. Akechi was leaning against the seat, his arms crossing and keeping an eye on the road— or at least trying to. His eyelids threatened to fall down, but the male tried his best to stay awake. The pile-up didn't really seem to end. 

Akira rubbed his fingers against his eyes to get rid of the last bit of slumber and took a look at his boyfriend. 

"Hey", he initiated, "if you want to sleep then let's switch seats."

"I'm fine", Akechi muttered, "I'm just annoyed at this pile-up."

"A pile-up, huh...", Akira replied. He couldn't manage to witness it in the first place because he had been sleeping in the car since they left Tokyo. 

The raven-haired took a peak out of the window and sighed. That was really messed up, even for him.

"Since when have we been staying here?", he asked the other. 

"I don't know, three hours?", Akechi replied, holding his hand against his mouth to yawn.

"Honestly, you should take a nap...", Akira suggested again, to which Akechi declined. 

"I'm fine, really."

Heaving a sigh, Akira leaned back on the seat, crossing his arms as well. He knew that Akechi could be stubborn and that he wouldn't like it when people would tell him to sleep. Akechi was a hard-working detective after all and would put all-nighters just for one case. He was very passionate about his profession after all.

"You should go back to sleep, Akira. This pile-up won't end any sooner."

"I'm fine, really", he mimicked the words of the detective in the same tone and manner.

Akechi just rolled his eyes at the other, leaning his head against the car window. He was aware of his own limits, but just now he really wouldn't mind a nap.

"Akechi", Akira said, "pull over. Let me drive for a while."

He was concerned about his boyfriend and didn't want him to sleep on the road. The cars in front of them were already moving slowly, but it would take a while to get out of there. 

It took Akechi one minute before heaving a sigh and taking a look at the street.

"Okay, fine", he muttered, loosening the seatbelt and leaving the car.

Akira loosened his seatbelt as well and opened his car door. For this time, Akira had won this fight. 

Once both had been switching their seats, Akechi wrapped the neck pillow around his neck and leaned back to sleep.

"Once we're home, we can sleep for how much you like", Akira suggested.

"I just don't want to wake up ever again", Akechi muttered sleepily. 

"That works fine for me", Akira replied with a chuckle.

* * *

It took them another hour for the pile-up to go away and to have a free road again. Akira then noticed that he was hungry and stopped at a gas station to fill up his car and to get two portions of Takoyaki from the booth that was parking next to the gas station. It was already evening and Akechi was still sleeping, but that didn't stop Akira from waking him up.

"Hey, Akechi. I got Takoyaki" he whispered, hearing the other hum and opening his eyes. 

"Are we home yet?" he muttered sleepily before rubbing his palm against his eyes.

"No, we still have one or two hours to drive. But I stopped at a gas station for gas and food." Akira replied, handing him a paper plate with some Takoyaki. 

"Thanks" Akechi muttered, grabbing the plate.

"We're almost home", Akira said with a smile before lifting his hand to caress his boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah... finally" he huffed, taking a bite from a Takoyaki ball. "Mh... not spicy."

Akira could just snort at this remark because he knew too well what Akechi was referring to.

"Don't worry, they didn't have the Russian Takoyaki."

Akechi didn't answer but shoved another Takoyaki in his mouth. He was still very drowsy, making Akira feel bad for waking him up. 

Once the snacks were consumed, Akira started the car again. Soon they would be home, and Akira would be so excited to finally rest on his bed. 

* * *

Once they arrived, Akechi dropped his case and headed to the bedroom, letting himself fall on the bed. Akira smiled a little and dropped his case as well to join his boyfriend by lying down next to him.

"Next time we visit Tokyo we take the plane", Akechi muttered into his pillow.

"And what about your flying panic?", Akira teased him, running his fingers into the brown hair. 

"I'll swallow some sleeping pills, so I can sleep through the flight."

Akira chuckled and kept playing with the brunette's mane.

"So be it", he commented.


	2. "It reminded me of you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is being quite the Trickster when he decides to look for a very valuable present for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> considering i have already written some stuff i will post some chapters like twice a day. i'm working on a new one as well, so i'll try to post everything at a good pace.

"Sorry, but I might come back later today."

Sorrow was reflecting on Akira's voice. "There are some technical issues with my train, and we're not sure how long it'd take."

"Of course", was Akechi's answer, who then looked out of the window. It was their first anniversary of dating after all, and Akechi wanted to go out on a date with his boyfriend to celebrate it. 

"I don't know when I will come back and— I'm so sorry, Akechi. I know you wanted to spend the evening with me because it's a 'very special day' as you said, but I hope I come back as soon as I can."

"It's fine" Akechi replied, "I just want you to be safe, okay? Just come back home safe. That's what matters the most."

"Thank you, Akechi", Akira said with a smile, ending their phone call.

"What now...?" he asked himself, staring at Mona who looked back at him. "Why am I talking to a cat..." he muttered under a sigh.

"You know I can talk and hear you", Mona said with a frown, his ears twitching.

"Right", Akechi spat, shaking his head. 

"Haven't you reserved a table at a very noble restaurant a few days ago?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, so?" Akechi lifted his brows. 

"Dunno, but I think this won't work for today, don't you think?"

"Get to the point, feline."

Mona chuckled. "How about you cancel it, go out to get groceries and try to cook a meal for him when Akira comes back?"

"You are saying this because you want some deluxe cat food, am I right?", Akechi muttered with a frown.

"You are missing the point, Akechi", Mona replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure Akira is coming home late and getting hungry. Today is your anniversary of dating and you could go with something made with love instead of throwing away all your money. Cook something for him!"

Akechi groaned in distress. Mona was right but there was another thing that just didn't let him do it; he had poor cooking skills. 

Mona then started snickering. "Or... don't tell me... you can't cook at all?" 

"Quiet or I'll kick you out, feline!", he hissed at the cat, his cheeks flushing red of embarrassment.

"That's why Akira always cooks for you two! Your cooking skills are so bad you are too afraid to mess up the kitchen!"

"Honestly, shut up...", Akechi whined, sitting on his chair. 

This was completely hopeless. Akechi was hopeless. What would he do right now?

* * *

A train with technical issues? Akira couldn't have come up with a better lie. But he couldn't tell Akechi that he was looking for a special something. For a few months, Akechi was talking about a novel that was hard to find. It was a detective novel and it was printed in limited copies before the publisher had gone bankrupt and no other publisher wanted to take the rights for the book. Akechi had been unable to get one copy and sometimes kept talking about it whenever he'd run out of novels. He tried everything to get a copy elsewhere, but the people who would sell their copy wanted a lot of money since it was such a rare example. 

Akira had been asking Nijima Sae, who luckily had a copy of the book. However, she wouldn't get rid of that copy so easily, especially if it was meant as a present for Akechi. But Akira put all of his charms together and offered Sae a good price. The lady, however, insisted that he shouldn't give away that much money just for a book. However, she assured that she'd taken good care of the book and it looked like a new sold copy.

Sae told him to meet at Leblanc, and Akira decided to book the next plane to Tokyo right after he'd finish his work. Meeting Sae would still give him some chills, considering how she had been treating him in the past. 

* * *

"It's been a while, Akira. Have you been doing well?" Sojirou offered a cup of coffee to which Akira couldn't say no. He really missed the house blends, and he missed this place. "What brings you here all of a sudden? And where's your detective boyfriend?"

Akira wanted to answer his questions until the door opened and Sae entered the shop. "Hello."

Sojirou adjusted his glasses, then looked back at Akira. "My, my... you of all people starting an affair..."

Akira blushed heavily, shaking his head. "It's... not like that, uncle. It's just...—"

"It's alright, Akira", Sae said with a smile, nodding at Sojirou. "The usual, please" she ordered, then took a stool to sit next to him.

"Akira had been asking me for a favor, so we decided to meet up here. I hope you don't mind, Boss", Sae explained. 

Sojirou shook his head, preparing the coffee for his customers. "Not at all!"

Sae nodded, then shoved a paper bag to the raven-haired male. "Here's the book. It looks like new since I always take good care of this book. Just don't tell your boyfriend it's from me. Because he knows that I had a copy, and he still can't forgive me for this."

With a snort, he grabbed the bag and put it in his suitcase. "Thank you, Nijima-san."

"My, my... all that hassle for a book? You know that wasn't necessary" Sojirou said, serving the coffee to Akira and Sae.

"My boyfriend wanted this book for a good while now... and it doesn't get sold elsewhere. Well, it does but who wants to pay a hundred thousand yen for a copy?"

"Why would someone sell a book for a price this high?" Sojirou asked.

"The publisher went bankrupt and no one else wanted to publish the book" Sae answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And you happened to own a copy?"

Sae nodded at Sojirou's question. "Yes, I gathered a copy before the publisher went bankrupt. I could say I was lucky."

"Thank you again, Nijima-san" Akira said, handing her an envelope. "I hope that ten thousand yen are enough—"

"You don't have to pay for it, Kurusu-kun", Sae interrupted, "I owe you a favor after all."

Akira tilted his head. He couldn't remember until it hit him. He was able to help Sae solve a very important case. How could he forget that?

"Right, now that you mention it.", Akira replied with a smile, "thank you."

"I have to thank  _ you _ ", Sae said with a smile.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home", Akira shouted when he entered the hallway.

Akechi then showed up on the hallway, wearing the "Kiss the cook" apron that Akira would usually be wearing when he was cooking.

"You're back awfully late", the brunette answered, approaching his boyfriend before tugging him down for a kiss on his lips.

Akira returned the peck with a hum, pulling away and noticing a good smell in the hallways. "Don't tell me you're cooking."

"I wanted to take you out to a restaurant since it's our first anniversary of dating but you told me that you would come back later... but I... didn't know that you were coming back earlier than expected."

"Y-yeah, about that..." Akira rubbed the back of his neck, opening the suitcase and handing him the bag with the book.

With a frown, Akechi took the book out of the bag and widened his eyes with a gasp.

"T-this is—"

“It reminded me of you”, Akira said softly.

"H-how did you—"

"I got my connections", he said with a smile, "a good friend happened to own a copy and gave it to me."

Akechi lifted a brow, staring at him. "A friend, huh...?"

"That's why I was late in the first place. I was meeting up with them so I could get the book. I’m sorry for lying to you."

"That's incredible.  _ You're  _ incredible. Thank you, Akira", Akechi pulled his boyfriend for a hug.

"And you're cooking?" Akira asked while he hugged the brunette back.

"Yeah... as I said I wanted to take you out to a restaurant but Mona gave me the idea to cook something."

Akira hummed then pulled away from the hug. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Takoyaki. I happened to find an easy recipe."

"Takoyaki?" Akira snorted.

“It reminded me of you.”

"Incredible."


	3. "No, no, it's my treat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi invites Akira to a wholesome date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo.... i have finished p5r. yes, i have played the new semester too and god... it really gave me some thinking and still does. so from now on i might implement some things in the fic. i have yet to decide if we go for the true ending or one of the other endings or just... go straight AU and just make up my own stuff. we'll see how it'd be in the future chapters.
> 
> considering that every chapter is connected and does not have its own story, it'll be very interesting with the new experiences i have made while playing through the new content.

Akira would visit Tokyo now and then; mostly during the holidays. Some of his relatives discouraged him to do so though, knowing that the people in Tokyo apparently hadn't been treating him well during his probation. He didn't know why they were so against it, even after he'd insisted that it changed within the time, that he had met some friends (and most likely his first, true love). Living in the country part of Japan wasn't like Tokyo. People knew each other, rumors were told around each other— country life was hard sometimes. The fact that the incident with Masayoshi Shido even had affected Akira's social status (and that of his parents) caused a lot of talk. Just thinking about it was a pain in the ass for the raven-haired. 

It was summer vacation for the male, and instead of sitting around, he decided to go to Tokyo and to spend two weeks over there. Makoto was way too busy with her college, and Haru was unable to join the reunion as well, and Yusuke had mentioned that he'd come by if he wouldn't be too busy with his art career. Ann and Ryuji, however, said that they would invest their free time with their best friend instead of going to a lot of dates or trying to pick a location for a date.

Ryuuji and Ann had started dating around golden week; Ryuji had been trying to ask Ann out for quite a while, but the girl had been pretty much unsure herself about it until she'd given in and had been going on a few dates with the other until it was official.

With a sigh, Akira left the Yongen-Jaiya station, approaching the side-alley where Leblanc was located at. Of course, he had announced his stay at the café to Sojirou, who said that he'd gladly approach the boy again. Entering the café, he saw too many familiar faces at once. Futaba wearing an apron and serving some regulars, Akechi sitting on a stool, reading a magazine and drinking some coffee, and Ryuji and Ann sitting in a booth, waving at the male and calling for him. 

Then Akechi looked at the door, put a smile on his lips and nodded at the other. "Welcome back, Akira."

"Honey, I'm home", the raven-haired responded jokingly.

The brunette left a hum, putting down the magazine. "You're back awfully late."

Ryuji, who felt a little ignored by his raven-haired friend, frowned a little, staring at Ann like they would communicate with each other over telepathy. The blonde girl just shrugged and shoved her boyfriend out of the booth. 

"Akira, dude! Stop flirtin' with that guy and say hello to us!", Ryuji said, pulling his best friend into a hug. 

For Akira, the hug was too sudden, he had to lean himself against the door. 

"You never hugged me like that, Ryuji!", Ann said with a pout, while Ryuji released the raven from the hug, ruffling his hair afterwards.

"I haven't seen that guy for like months, though!", Ryuji countered, approaching Ann to wrap an arm around her. 

"Akiraaaaaa!", Futaba smiled and took off her apron just to approach Akira and bounced up and down.

With a smile, he wrapped his Arms around the girl and hugged her gently. "Hello, Futaba."

"Look! I work part-time here! Is this good or is this good?", she said with a grin.

"I am really proud of you", Akira commented, lifting an arm to ruffle the girl's hair. 

"Where's Sojirou-san?", Akira asked, looking around until he witnessed an elder man walking down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil", Ryuji muttered with a snort. 

"I was wondering what that hassle was all about. Keep in mind that we still have some guests here", Sojirou said, shaking his head when he witnessed the scene.

"I apologize, chief", Akira said, bowing down. 

"Now, stop that", Sojirou commented with a smile. "You're lucky that it's just some regulars." he then looked at Futaba. "It's okay, you can end your shift now, if you want to spend time with Akira."

"Heeh... isn't he going to sleep over here during his vacation?" the orange-haired girl asked, tilting her head while looking at the elder man.

"Indeed", Sojirou replied, "but I think for now you've been working well. Thanks for your help, though. I really appreciate it."

"So you're going to spend two weeks of vacation here, hm?", Akechi asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do and being over my hometown for summer vacation is a little uneventful", Akira answered. 

"I assume that you're not free tonight.", Akechi hummed.

"Nah, he's gonna get wasted with us!" Ryuji said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Akira's shoulder.

"I'm afraid to say this, but you're still underage. I would not consider such action", Akechi said with a frown.

"Looks like you need to get wasted for once", Ryuji blurted out, rolling his eyes.

"I won't touch any alcohol, Ryuji", Akira said, "not to be a party pooper but I abide by the law."

"Neither will I", Ann confessed, "we're just going to have some good dinner tonight. That is all!"

"Oh man! Yall are such party poopers!", Ryuji pouted.

Shaking his head, Akira looked around, noticing that someone was missing.

* * *

Sojirou decided to close up shop a little earlier once the regulars had left the café. Even Akechi left, saying he'd come again when the time would be fitting. Akira had settled himself on the attic again, and it felt like he never really left, even though it had been for a few months. The plant he had been taking care of was still healthy, the TV, DVD player and even the console were still on the table. 

"You don't want to join us, Futaba?" Akira asked the orange-haired girl, that was sitting on a stool, being focused on her handheld console. 

"Nah, I got this new game and I want to beat it on every difficulty level", she replied, still staring at the screen of her handheld.

With a smile, he gently ruffled the girl's hair with Morgana resting in the raven-haired's bag.

"Mh, I missed that spot so much...", the feline said, "Hey! Where are we going, by the way? I was sleeping when you discussed the locations, so I didn't get to know! Is it sushi? Oh please, tell me it's sushi! I've been craving for that fatty tuna!"

"It is not sushi, Morgana. I'm sorry, but we don't have the expenses to go to that fancy sushi place", Akira replied.

"Are you going to meet with Inari, too?", Futaba asked.

"I don't know. Ann tried to ask him but he left her on read and didn't answer yet."

"Inari has been very busy with his art lately", Futaba stated.

Sojirou then headed back downstairs, tossing a key at the raven, which he caught immediately.

"Make sure to lock the door when you come back, alright?"

Akira nodded. "I will, thank you."

The elder man sighed, scratching his neck. "To think I let you have the hands on the keys again... makes me remember the first time you got here."

Akira chuckled. "You were pretty stern back then."

"What were you expecting? You were a nasty crime boy and I didn't want you to cause any trouble."

"Sojirou..." Futaba muttered, looking at him with a pout.

"Right, right..." he lifted his hands in defense.

"It's okay, Futaba... he wasn't wrong", Akira defended. "I mean, I was not intending to do anything ridiculous after all but... the old man had his reasons."

"Old man..." Sojirou wheezed, "getting to hear that from your mouth... but you're not wrong either", he said with a soft smile.

"Still, I'm very thankful for you taking me in", Akira confessed, bowing at the man. "Thank you."

"Now, now..." Sojirou muttered with a sigh, scratching his neck again. "Get out of here. I'll close up shop. Go have some fun with your friends, will you?"

"Certainly", Akira said with a smile, leaving the shop.

* * *

"Ryuji, you ate all of it again!" Ann groaned, hitting her boyfriend on her shoulder, "I told you to leave some for me, too!"

"I uh... still got some gyoza for you, Ann", Akira mentioned, pointing at his plate. "You can take them if you like."

"Really?", the girl widened her eyes, grabbing the gyoza from the raven's plate. "See? Akira is the best example of a boyfriend!"

"Well, why aren't you dating him instead?", Ryuji asked with a huff.

"Because I'm gay", Akira confessed.

Yusuke, who had joined the group as well, choked on his piece of meat, coughing heavily.

"Uhm..." Ann handed him a glass of water which the artist chugged down in a sec, hitting his chest in the process.

"Wait, what!?", Ryuji yelled. "You are gay!? Dude! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Even I knew it already, and I didn't have to ask", Ann confirmed.

"G-gay... s-so... you heed feelings for the same sex as yours..." Yusuke said after getting the ability to breathe again.

"A girl can sense if a guy is gay or not. And Akira? He was spreading this gay aura all the time." Ann said with a grin.

"And I was trying to get you to hit on chicks... just to...—" Ryuji groaned, "I feel effin' terrible about this..."

"I mean I knew, too. And I'm a cat", Morgana stated.

"How come I didn't know? You could have told me that, Akira!", Ryuji whined.

"Maybe Akira was way too embarrassed to confess it all of a sudden... well— until now I suppose", Yusuke said.

"And telling your best friend that you're gay... I'm sure you'd have got some wrong thoughts, Ryuji", Morgana said,

"Of course not!?", Ryuji countered, "I'd support him, of course! Help him getting all those cute boys, you know?"

"Right..." Ann muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Being gay isn't so easy, Ryuji", Morgana explained, "not every cute guy is automatically gay."

Ryuji just groaned, taking some meat from the grill and stuffing it down. "Wha'ever", he muttered with his mouth full.

"He's flustered", Akira muttered. 

"Indeed... having a gay best friend must be new to him." Ann said.

"Can we, like, please change the topic?" Ryuji groaned. "Anyway, did you get someone you're having the hots for?" the blond then grinned at him.

"Saying that he wants to change the topic... and digging back into it..." Morgana rolled his eyes, taking the gyoza that Ann offered to him.

"Secret", Akira said, taking a sip from his soda. 

"So there is", Ann grinned. "Who is it? Mind telling us?"

"Nuh-uh..." Akira muttered, keeping his straight face and taking some fried noodles from the pot. 

"Aw, come on man...." Ryuji pouted.

"I think we really should change topics for now..." Yusuke suggested, then wheezed after he realized something. "I forgot my money!"

"Oh eff no! I ain't treatin' you this time!" the blond boy groaned.

"It's fine, I'll do it...", Akira mentioned.

Ryuji looked at the raven, raising his brows. "Don't tell me it's Yusuke you've got the hots for."

"I doubt that he'd heed such feelings for me, Ryuji. Besides, it's called genuine kindness."

"Huh..."

"It's fine... I'll pay..." Ann said, "you have to pay me back, though. Got it, Yusuke?"

* * *

Akira was sitting on his bed, staring at his phone with a sigh.

"You should sleep, Akira. You had a very stressful day" Morgana asked, who sat on the bed next to him.

"Right..." Akira muttered.

"It's okay, to be gay, Akira. You've got all my support after all" Morgana said with a smile.

"..."

The feline then looked at the phone screen of the raven, tilting his head.

"Akechi...?" he asked, then wheezed.

"Don't tell me...!?"

Akira then looked at him and placed the phone next to him before lying down.

"I mean... sure... but..." Morgana stuttered.

"Do you even know... if he feels the same for you?" the feline asked again.

"Good night" Akira muttered, avoiding the question.

In the middle of the night, Akira woke up again, staring at his phone screen and tempting to message Akecihi. Maybe he could invite the brunette for the next day. Before he could even send a text, he got a message from Akechi.

Akechi: Hello, I am sorry to bother you this late, but I've been thinking...

Akechi: Do you have time tomorrow? We could spend time together.

The raven's heart was bumping, not knowing what to answer.

Akira: Certainly.

Akechi: Lovely! I'll pick you up at the café, alright?

Akira looked at Morgana, who was sleeping next to him. He then put his phone back under his pillow and closed his eyes just to fall asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, Akira woke up by a nice yet familiar scent of coffee mixed with curry. A scent that reminded him of home. Not the home he'd been living for his entire life, but Leblanc itself. He could call it a home, a better home. Every day he'd have returned from school to the café, the smell had gotten into his senses. Sometimes, Sojirou even had some leftover curry for the boy, just in case the raven had a midnight snack in mind, or he'd skipped lunch and went for dinner instead. 

Akira sat up and rubbed the slumber away from his eyes, Mona had been sitting on the windowsill, staring out of the window. "Good morning, Akira. Did you sleep well?"

Akira nodded and got up, grabbing his clothes to change from his lounge wear. 

"So it turns out that Akechi messaged you first, huh?"

"How—"

"Oh sorry, you thought I was asleep when he messaged you, right?"

Akira shook his head and pet Morgana. 

"I'd say to be careful but... the times as phantom thieves are over... but still."

"It's going to be fine..." Akira said.

"Yeah, but what if—"

"Case closed", Akira interrupted.

"You're right..." Morgana said, jumping down.

"We should get breakfast. Akechi won't be coming until noon."

With a nod, Akira went downstairs just to see the brunette waiting for him, sitting on the stool and drinking coffee.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty", he said with a smile. 

Akira nodded, approaching the counter and sitting on a stool next to him just to get a cup of coffee from Sojirou.

"I'm sorry again for messaging you this late. I've been meaning to message you sooner, but knowing you were with your friends kinda kept me away from it, so I waited."

"You've been waiting way too long..." Akira muttered, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind", Akira replied, "where do you want to go?"

"Hm... I've been thinking to go to Ikebukuro at the planetarium... after passing some time there, we can go have some pancake for lunch at Dome Town... then a nice walk at the park, too? And if you're still down for it, we could go for some dinner, too."

"Isn't that a little too much?", Morgana asked, frowning. 

"I think it's perfect", Akira blurted out. 

"It might be very eventful for your kind, but I made sure to make the best of the day, you know?"

He shrugged. "As I said; I think it's perfect."

"Splendid! Let's finish our coffee and get right into it, shall we?"

Something Akira didn't mean to tell anyone was his knowledge of the constellations of the sky. He didn't hesitate to show and tell some of them to Akechi, who was very surprised yet fascinated by the knowledge the raven had been carrying. The pancakes at Dome Town were delicious as well, and the walk at the park really made up for the addition of the calories. Right after that, the boys were hungry again, heading to Ogikubo for some nice cup of ramen to finish the day.

For the last few hours, it had been Akechi who had been paying for everything. It made feel Akira a little uneasy, but he didn't mind for now. Just for this time, he wanted to be a gentleman as well and paying for the ramen. 

Once they were done, Akira asked for the bill. He then grabbed his wallet, wanting to pay until Akechi lifted a hand and placing it on Akira's.

"No, no, it’s my treat", Akechi insisted with a smile, "take as a thank you for... you know."

Akechi didn't want to refer it, but Akira knew what he meant. Showing a soft smile on his lips, he nodded.

"Fine. Next time it's my turn treating you." Akira said.

"I'll look up for it", Akechi replied with a smile.


	4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is suffering from some after effects of his trauma, yet still trying his hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter for today. depending on how fast and motivated i am tomorrow, i might only upload one because the next one is still in the works. i hope you enjoy it anyway!

Some nights were just haunting ones, with Akechi's past haunting him in his dreams. It was horrible, it was upsetting. Those nights were the worst nights, and they kept happening now and then. Akira would often wake up when he could sense Akechi feeling uneasy, but sometimes he would sleep so tight he wouldn't sense it at all.

Akechi would wake up in the middle of the night, wanting to wake up Akira as well but knowing how cranky he could get, he would just let him sleep. He didn't want to ruin his boyfriend's sleep. Holding his head, he could feel how much he was shivering. It wasn't cold though, despite it being fall. Akechi's anxiety was just torturing him once again.

"He won't come and get you back, Akechi, he had a change of heart, remember?"

That's what Akira said for the first time when Akechi told him about his recurring nightmares. Sometimes, they would mean something. And Akechi was just scared that his father would come back to him. It took Akechi a while to actually have a grip on his nightmares; the first time they occurred, he ended up screaming loudly and caused the raven to wake up.

The nature of his nightmares change though, sometimes they were not so bad and sometimes they were the horror itself. Admittedly, before it was revealed that Akira was the reason for finishing off Yaldabaoth, he had been dreaming of the false god. He just didn't want to tell Akira about this, and he never did.

Every night in which Akechi would wake up with a scream, causing the raven to wake up as well, Akira would hold him tight, kiss the tears away and softly sing a lullaby. He'd also rock him to sleep and admittedly, sleeping in the raven's arms was always so soothing and made him fall asleep again, with the nightmares gone for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was the rain that was soothing but couldn't put Akechi back to sleep. Turning around in bed, he could sense the face of his beloved, feeling the warm breath against his face. Akechi could tell if Akira was fast asleep and dreaming; his breathing pattern was different. And he could see that Akira was half asleep— maybe Akechi woke him up with the gasp he released after another nightmare. The raven could just fall asleep quickly, and maybe, just maybe, Akechi would use this opportunity. On nights like this, Akechi was yearning for the other's touch, his arms wrapped around Akira's body, just the warmth.

Akechi was yearning for him. 

With a sigh, he gently cuddled into his boyfriend, who opened his eyes and hummed. 

"'kechi..." he muttered sleepily.

"..."

Akira sighed but wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him closer.

"Another nightmare...?"

"Mhm..."

Akira's hands were running into Akechi's brown hair, making the other feel a little more relaxed. He could feel his eyes becoming heavy again, mostly because of the soothing feeling that Akira was giving him. Akira sure was a blessing right now— no, he was always a blessing. It was because of Akira that Akechi was feeling alive again, Akira who gave him back the will of being alive, Akira, who showed him that he can rewrite justice and make him feel like a person again. Akira, who gave him that feeling of being loved, accepted and wanted. 

_Akira... if we just have met a few years earlier..._

Akechi leaned against the crook of Akira's neck, placing a gentle kiss there and trying to relax again. Akira's warmth was just so comfortable, as well as his arms. Sharing the bed with his beloved just gave him this feeling of closeness, knowing that once he'd wake up, he'd wake up next to his beloved as well. 

Slowly though, his eyes were becoming heavier, and the fatigue was coming back as well. Akira seemed to have fallen asleep again, and Akechi knew that Akira had the stamina of a cat once he was tired. He could be awake for a few seconds before falling into a deep sleep again. 

* * *

It was Akira's task to prepare the breakfast, and knowing him, the raven would prepare the best coffee in this house, and of course the best pancakes. Akechi had poor skills in cooking, so once he'd make breakfast he'd just simply go to the neighborhood's bakery, buy some buns and neatly set the table. As for coffee, he would just wait for Akira to be awake and prepare for two cups.

Morgana seemed to have occupied Akira's spot once he woke up, just as always. It irritated the brunette, waking up next to a purring cat that was taking advantage of the warm spot that Akira left after he woke up. Still, a few ear scratches were never inconvenient, no matter how complicated the relationship between the brunette and Morgana could be. He was still a part of the family after all.

"Mh... could you go on...", the cat purred with his eyes closed. 

Akechi rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Sorry, can't do that", he muttered and left the bed, heading to the closet for some fresh clothes. A shower was highly needed right now, he needed to clear his senses, and maybe the hot water would just stop the trembling feeling of his hands. His hands had been trembling even when he had been scratching Morgana's ear. Sometimes it was an after effect of his nightmare, sometimes he was just cold.

Feeling the warm water was soothing and relieving. It really made him feel better, and he just enjoyed it so much. He was feeling awake again, but the tint of caffeine in his blood was still missing.

* * *

After finishing the shower, he took care of his clothes and clicked his tongue many times when he had issues with tying his own tie. Even after the shower, they were still shaking. Maybe it was still the after-effects of the nightmare. 

After a few furious attempts, he then gave in and headed to the kitchen, where the scent of pancakes and coffee was taking place. The good domestic feeling he never wanted to miss.

"Good morning, honey", Akira said while approaching his boyfriend and kissing his temple. Catching the scent of the shampoo, he hummed and wrapped his arms around Akechi, taking the scent of his hair. 

"M-morning...", Akechi stuttered with a shy smile until the raven pulled away from him. 

He then noticed the poorly tied tie and smiled. “Come here. Let me fix it,” he muttered and tried to get rid of the knot that Akechi put on his tie. 

"Oh, so I didn't tie it right..." he said sadly, looking away and feeling ashamed about it.

"You're glad that my sharp senses have noticed it before you could leave the house", he said after fixing the brunette's tie.

"Thank you..." Akechi muttered and leaned in for a small kiss on the raven's lips. 

Returning the kiss, he pulled away with a smile. "Come, you should eat. I am preparing your bento, okay?"

"Who are you, my mom?" Akechi joked, shaking his head.

"No, I am your fiancé. And I want you to have a healthy meal on your break."

"I could just order some takeout, it's fine but..." he sighed, Akechi was just grateful for having Akira by his side and being so caring and loving to him. 

"Never mind. Your food is the best anyway."

"I take that by your word", the raven said with a hum. 


	5. "I'll walk you home."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip at the beach with the Phantom Thieves doesn't turn the way it shouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighties, the next chapter is on the works so it might either come later tonight or tomorrow, depending on time and motivation.
> 
> oh and... i'll try making the chapters bigger in the future as well, because it seems like they're quite rushed. that is because i wrote them about two years ago, and my writing wasn't really fleshed out up until now.

"Soooooo?"   
  
Futaba's huge grin on her lips finally caught Akira's attention, who was sitting on a stool and enjoying his curry and coffee.   
  
"Mh?" he then looked at her, quirking a brow.   
  
"You were with Akechi yesterday! How was it!?" Futaba asked excitedly.   
  
"Yeah", Akira replied.   
  
The girl pouted more, gently hitting the boy against his shoulder.   
  
"Futaba."   
  
Sojirou shook his head at the behavior of his adoptive daughter.   
  
With a snort, Akira finished his meal. "It was nothing special, we just... had a good time."   
  
The raven didn't really want to tell much about it. They just had spent some time with each other, there was nothing special that happened. For Akira, it was important that things should be vague, especially if he would spend his time with someone he eventually had a crush on. The raven grabbed his phone to check if there were new messages and his face heated up as soon as he saw a new message from Akechi. God, why was he like this...   
  
Morgana took a peek on the phone and looked at Akira with a frown. Honestly, Morgana, of all people, was the least impressed about Akira spending time with Akechi. It was not because he doubted the detective... he didn't like this kid from the beginning. 

  
  
Akechi: Good morning! I hope you returned safely last night! I was a little worried.   
  
Akechi: Tokyo is very dangerous compared to Kashiba after all.   
  
Akechi: Well, who am I telling that anyway.    
  
Akechi: Are you, by any chance, free tomorrow? If you like we could spend some time again.

  
  
Oh gosh, there he is again.    
  
Akira could hear Futaba cackling, knowing that she already read his messages since, obviously, she had access to his phone. The raven just glared at her as she kept cackling, staring at her laptop screen.    
  
Akira didn't say anything about the fact that Akechi knew about his hometown— he was a detective, so he would know about this sooner or later.   
  
It took the raven at least two minutes to reply.   
  
Akira: I'd love to.

  
  
No, scratch that.

  
  
Akira: -message deleted-   
  
Akira: Sure.   
  
Akira: But only if you let me pick the locations this time.

  
  
Okay, that sounded way better.   
"Youth..." Sojirou muttered, shaking his head. "When I was in your age, we didn't have a smartphone to decide on dating locations, you know."   
  
Akira couldn't resist a snort and looked at his phone once it went off. It was Akechi.   
  
Akechi: That's a nice idea if you ask me!    
  
Akechi: Do you have anything in mind?

  
  
"Do you want me answer for you, Akira?", Futaba asked with a huge grin on her lips.   
  
"Don't you dare...", Akira scoffed.   
  
With a pout, Futaba leaned back on her seat.   
  
It took Akira one minute to reply to the brunette.

  
  
Akira: How about some breakfast over at Leblanc, then a movie at Yongen's theater?   
  
Akechi: Curry for breakfast?   
  
Akechi: Isn't that a bit unhealthy?   
  
Akechi: Although... I haven't come to the taste of Leblanc's wonderful curry before, so I think it's worth a try.

  
  
Gazing away from his phone, Akira looked at Sojirou, who returned his gaze questioningly.   
  
"Hrm?"   
  
"Is it okay if I prepare curry for breakfast tomorrow?"   
  
Sojirou chuckled. "Trying to impress your date?"   
  
"No, I—" Akira couldn't finish his sentence since he got interrupted by Futaba.   
  
"Yes, he wants to impress Akechi with curry for breakfast."   
  
Akira turned around to stare at Futaba with a malevolent glare, who just chuckled.    
  
Sojirou shook his head. "Futaba, please refrain from doing that. It's okay if you do this if things are urgent, but all you do is just embarrassing the kid." he then looked at Akira with a smile.   
  
"If you really want to impress him with some self-made curry, then be my guest. You got all the knowledge of making curry, so I can trust you." Sojirou gently ruffled the raven's hair who just snorted at it.   
  
"Thanks, Boss."   
  
"Now, now... today's a good day to spend at the beach, don't you think?"   
  
"Right! We wanted to go to the beach!", Futaba exclaimed, "You could ask Akechi if he can join, too! Pretty sure you want to see him in his swim trunks and that bod!"   
  
Now Akira's face just turned red. Called out. By Futaba. What was she, a wicked witch?   
  
"I-I think it's okay if we meet tomorrow... we just went on a date yesterday, I don't want to sound... you know... uh... clingy."   
  
"Riiiiiiiight."   
  
"Futaba, enough...", Sojirou said with a sigh. "You're making the poor kid suffer."

* * *

  
  
The former Phantom Thieves had figured that the beach was pretty crowded, but that didn't stop them. It had been a while since Akira would go to the beach, especially with his friends. He had missed his friends, and he had missed him. However, he was not the concern right now; he wanted to spend the nice beach trip with the former Phantom Thieves.   
  
Heaving a sigh, Akira dropped everything on an empty spot and asked Ryuji to help him build the beach shelter. A parasol could have done it too —in fact, they possessed one— but Yusuke was using it for himself since he couldn't find his hoodie that he would wear whenever he'd go to the beach. It was a shame, but nobody didn't blame him.   
  
The girls had joined the boys a few minutes later. Akira couldn't really memorize the bikini that the girls used to wear back in the first beach trip they used to go about a year ago, but it seemed like that those were new, since Ryuji commented how sexy Ann looked like in her new bikini.   
  
"You're not going for a chick hunt, right Akira?", Ryuji asked the other.   
  
"You forget that he's gay, Ryuji..." Ann said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Oh, so you were not joking!?", Ryuji exclaimed and widened his eyes, "then go look for some hot guys, Akira!", the blonde proposed with a huge grin on his lips.   
  
"Yeah, maybe let's not..." Futaba muttered as she sat down and grabbed the sun screen from her bag. "Can someone please put some sun screen on my back?", she asked afterwards.   
  
With a smile, Makoto volunteered and helped the petite girl while Akira looked around with a sigh.    
  
In all honesty, he really wished that he could see Akechi. But would this boy even dare showing up at the beach? He was a former celebrity, he wouldn't have a chance to protect his poor self when exposed.    
  
"What a surprise finding you all here..."   
  
The raven's eyes widened when he looked up and... he didn't expect that.   
  
A very familiar figure was standing in front of him, wearing a blue shirt that was buttoned up, along with a pair of sunglasses and a hat. Also... were those crocs?    
  
Akira, uh... wouldn't comment about this— despite the crocs he looked great either way.    
  
"Akechi...?" the raven looked at him, most likely being surprised seeing him at the beach.    
  
"I'm sorry...", the brunette started, "I was told about meeting you up here... did... nobody know I was coming?", he tilted his head until his glance was set on Futaba, who was looking away, trying to act all innocent.    
  
Pretty sure it was her idea to invite Akechi to the beach and to keep it secret. It took Akira a while to realize what was going on and glanced at Futaba in distress.   
  
"Can I talk to you for a second, Futaba?", he asked, to which Futaba agreed and both headed to a place a little far away from their spot.    
  
"You arranged all this, didn't you?", he asked the red haired girl, to which she just chuckled.   
  
"I was just trying to make you a favor! I could see how happy you were when you met Akechi again, so I asked him this morning if he would come to the beach with us!"   
  
Wait, Futaba did it for him? He honestly didn't know what to say about this.   
  
"Look, if you don't like it, I can tell him to go!", Futaba suggested with a slight tilt of her head.   
  
"Uh, no. Thank you, Futaba", the raven muttered and ruffled her hair before returning to their spot.   
  
"Dude, you ever gonna put sunscreen on your face?", Ryuuji asked Yusuke with a quirk on his brow.    
  
Yusuke shook his head. "I don't need sunscreen. I got my parasol that will protect me from the sun."   
  
Makoto sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah, I don't think it works that way..."   
  
"A parasol isn't even gonna help ya at all!", Ryuji said with a frown.   
  
"Preettyyyy sure Yusuke wants to turn red like his lobsters!", Futaba said once she sat back down on the sand.    
  
"That sounds... rather painful...", Akechi commented, sitting down next to Akira who was trying to avoid the fact that he sat very close to him and their elbows nearly touched one another.    
  
"I can turn into a lobster?", Yusuke asked, widening his eyes at the thought. "That sounds... unbelievable..."

“Well, then make sure you put sunscreen on yourself! Here, Akira is going to help you!”, Futaba grinned, then handed the sunscreen to Akira, who could just look at Futaba with a frown. 

Oh, she definitely was planning, something, that little snitch.

… but he was sly and not buying it— not this time.

“I refuse. I got something else in mind”, Akira said, then looked at Akechi, who looked back at the raven, tilting his head.

“You want to take me somewhere?”, the detective asked, and just when Akira wanted to say something, he heard a girl squealing loudly:

“Isn’t that the famous ace detective Akechi Goro!?”

“Oh sh—”

Akira grabbed his hand before Akechi could finish his sentence, pulling him along and trying to avoid the fan girls running after them. And just when they thought it would only be like three or four, it was actually a dozen.

Maybe… it really was a bad idea to go to the beach. 

* * *

The whole ordeal was taking a while, both were already extremely exhausted from all the running to the point their stamina was suffering on all this.

Soon enough, however, they quickly run into a little and narrow side street. The fan girls eventually ran past the side street.

Both boys were panting and trying to catch their breath, Akechi was leaned against the wall, Akira didn’t have much space, so he was gently pressed against him, his breath gently touching Akechi’s temples.

Once they got their breath back they were staring at each other, realizing how little space they had as their bodies were pressed against one another. 

“You couldn’t pick a wider side street, could you?”, Akechi asked.

“It… was the only one that was convenient… and the fan girls wouldn’t have bothered trying to get in here”, the Joker replied.

In fact, both boys could feel incredibly uncomfortable in that position, but they weren’t. It was… actually quite amusing.

The boys were staring at each other, both bodies still pressed against one another. Their breaths would touch the other’s body as well, and maybe —just… maybe— Akira would use this opportunity to…—

Akira’s phone went off just the moment he tried to lean closer to Akechi’s face —oh, confound it!— and sighed, grabbing the phone from his pocket.

Makoto: Akira! Are you and Akechi alright??

Makoto: Please answer ASAP!

Akira huffed, then looked out from the side street to see if the fan girls had left.

Akira: We’re alright. 

Akira: It might be to risky running about with Akechi.

Makoto: If you need anything, let us know!

Makoto: And make sure you won’t get followed again!

Akira looked at Akechi, who looked back at the raven with a frown.

“We should… leave this side street and eventually head to Leblanc— for now.”

Akechi nodded. “It sounds like the only solution we have right now. I don’t think my legs and stamina can take another pursuit.”

It was quite a bummer that the beach trip had to be interrupted like that, but nobody had expected that Akechi might get spotted. 

“I’m sorry”, Akechi then added, “you may have expected it to be a nice beach trip…” 

Akechi really looked a bit sad, but nevertheless it wasn’t really his fault.

Akira shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Summer just has begun, and we got more days to spend at the beach. This isn’t the last trip we’ll have” he said with a smile.

“I’ll walk you home, then”, Akechi said with a gentle smile, “and let’s hope nobody is going to follow us again.”


End file.
